The invention relates to a device for supporting a sub-frame of a disc-record player on a frame. Supporting elements arranged between the frame and the sub-frame for damp vibrations or shocks exerted on the sub-frame via the frame, the sub-frame carrying parts, including a turn-table and a scanning arm with a scanning element, which arm is pivotable about a pivotal axis.
Such a device is known and is employed in optical disc players of the Compact Disc type, intended for automotive and other mobile uses.
For example, while the vehicle is in motion such a player is subjected to forces having components in three directions of translation and three directions of rotation. The supporting elements of the device tend to damp all components to a certain extent, yet they must have a certain stiffness to support the sub-frame. During operation of the known player the disc is scanned by a scanning element on a pivotable scanning arm, the position of the scanning element relative to the disc being susceptible to be disturbed by shocks or vibrations, which result in a rotational force being exerted on the sub-frame via the frame and the supporting elements. This rotational force is directed in such a way that it gives rise to a pivotal movement of the scanning arm and thereby disturbs the tracking of the scanning element and hence the playing process.
A supporting device known from Patent Application WO-No. A1-86/02482 also has supporting elements which tend to damp movements of a sub-frame in the directions during vibrations or shocks. However, this known supporting device is employed in a disc record player comprising a translatable scanning element which is comparatively immune to rotational movements. This supporting device is not capable either of effectively eliminating the rotational forces.